


Who Dies With Magic

by Liarki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Investigations, Murder, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liarki/pseuds/Liarki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Prologue-<br/>”MCI, I’m special agent Mahoney. I am here to write report on the suicide that has been here.”<br/>The woman smiled sadly, “Yes, she was found half an hour ago, so I won’t take too much of you time. Follow me please,” she said and began walking. It had been so long since I had walked these corridors, and now I was back because some poor girl hanged herself. Hogwarts had not even changed a bit, except the fact that students now hang themselves...<br/>We came near a place that I knew too well. The girls’ lavatory, and not just any girls’ lavatory, it was the “home” of a well-known ghost called “Moaning Myrtle” I secretly crossed my fingers that, she did not kill herself there, but the woman slowed down and stopped outside the lavatory. She put a key into the keyhole, turned the key and stepped away.  I walked over to the door, mentally sighed and opened it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

.“Not to be rude headmistress, but was there anything you wanted?” I asked, as Headmistress McGonagall had walked in, and been standing and just looking for the past ten minutes. The first five minutes I had just stood there. Not exactly very professional, but I was a bit absent minded today, and slow. I had come to pick up the body, but I quickly realized, the body was hanging too high for me to cut it down. I looked over my shoulder, at Headmistress McGonagall, and stepped away as she opened her mouth to speak.

“I have a really hard time believing she really took her own life,” she said and made a little break. I stared at her a bit dumbfounded, trying to suck in what she said. It’s the me-being-slow-thing again.

“Again, not to be rude, but maybe you just can’t let her go. Sometimes people do strange things that we do not see coming. Did you know her well?” I asked carefully and the headmistress looked a bit offended, but her face quickly turned stone-hard.

“Yes, I knew her very well. I do understand that she is dead, but I just want to be sure on why she died,” she said. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

“I just have a hard time understanding what happened to her. What drove her so far out, she had to take her own life?” she said, the tears filling her eyes, but not once did she let any of them drop.

“Are you asking anything special of me?” I asked again and she sighed.

She shook her head sadly and said: “She was just such a great student. They say she is the brightest witch of her age. Well , was.” I raised my eyebrow again. She turned around, but before she walked out, she looked me sadly in the eye.

“Wait!” I yelled after her and she stuck her in again. She looked at me, awaiting my next move. “Do you have a key to this room? Is it spell-safe?” I asked, “I will only be gone for a quarter, but I’m sure there’s still many curious students at this place.” She smiled melancholy and took out the key from the door. I walked over to her, took the key and we both walked out. I shut the door, stuck the key back into the keyhole and locked it. I gave her a small, but thankful nod and she walked away to attend her own matters. I put the key into my pocket and turned into my animagus form. A coyote. I just had to get just as far away from Hogwarts grounds, so that I would be able, to apparate back to the ministry. So I, of course, ran fast. As soon as I got outside the grounds I apperated back at the atrium of the ministry headquarters. I quickly ran to the Department of magical law enforcement. Shifting from my animagus and then quickly apperating always gave me a bit of a kick. I kept tapping my foot in the elevator, because it was never fast enough. As soon as I heard the little bing, that told me that we had arrived at the right level, I almost jumped out of the elevator. I pushed the big black wooden door aside and walked into the MCI hallway. Then I turned left into Mr. Waldron -my superior-’s office. He looked almost bewildered to see me.

“Why are you not at that suicide case at Hogwarts. What are you doing here?” He asked.

I walked over to his desk, slammed my hands down on his desk and said: “I need Lamox, and I need him now.”

“He just got back from the meeting with Mr. & Mrs. Granger,” he said.

I stormed out of the office, out on the hallway and a bit further down the hall, into the office that said: ' _Special agents Andrew Lamox & Sheilagh Mahoney_'. Behind me I could hear Mr. Waldron babbling, about how it was unprofessional, to leave a case like that. Not listening to him, I very quickly realized that Andrew was not in there. Mr. Waldron came panting behind me.

“Where is he? I need Andrew before Dr. Ziegler arrives at Hogwarts and takes the body, for the autopsy.” I said.

Mr. Waldron shrugged his shoulders and said that maybe Andrew had gone home already.

“What the bloody hell is happening in here?” someone interrupted behind us, and we turned around.

“You are coming with me Hogwarts now,” I said to the confused looking Andrew.

“But I just got back from Mr. & Mrs. Granger’s house! Why should I be going to Hogwarts? You got the pick-up-the-body-and-write-the-report-job, this time,” he said, but chose to shut up when I looked him in the eye.

“I can’t get her down,” I said embarrassed, but without breaking the eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

“What did Mr. and Mrs. Granger say? Anything interesting?” I asked as we walked down to the hallway to the girl’s lavatory, the crime scene. Andrew shook his head a little, sighed and said;  
“They were of course very sad they told much about; how they did not understand her actions, how she loved to read, and how her and a “Ron Weasley” were coming home this summer,” said Andrew. We came around the corner and I walked over to the door, I unlocked it and we walked in.   
“Who’s Ron Weasley?” I asked and he shook his shoulders by our lack of information, or lack of knowledge.  
“Anyway, I thought you needed to see this,” I said and made a motion towards the whole room.  
“Why?”  
“No questions, let’s just take a look at things okay?”  
“Whatever,” muttered Andrew and walked a little around, first he made it to the body. It was hanging from a couple of pipes not too far away from the sinks. Andrew pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of everything, to the report. The body, the sinks, around the body, the toilet stalls and the room in general.   
“Let’s get her down,” I said and Andrew and I walked over on each side of the hanging body. I took out my pocket knife and stretched and showed that I was not tall enough, to cut it down. I then handed the knife over to Andrew who laughed a little to himself. I pulled out my wand and said;  
“Wingardium Leviosa.” I made the body stay in the air while Andrew released the rope, the body was earlier hanging from. I levitated her down and placed her on a black open plastic bag. Andrew quickly folded the knife.  
We both went down on our knees, and started examining. The first thing that caught my eye was the rope. What, Andrew cut, what Hermione Granger hanged herself in, it was no ordinary rope. I released the knot on the “rope” and began folding it out. It was a piece of black fabric, familiar fabric actually. I just couldn’t put a finger on, where it came from, therefor I asked Andrew who did not know it either, although the fabric was very familiar to him too.   
She had marks on her throat and I looked closer on the marks, but they had come because of the “rope”, when she hanged herself. Check for breath, pulse, anything. Even though she had been hanging there for roughly three quarters, we had to check for signs, that she could be alive. Nothing.   
“Hey, what’s this?” asked Andrew and lifted her arm to reveal and a card, of some sort, sticking out of her pocket. Andrew took the card and looked at it. His eyes met mine as I curiously waited. He turned the card around so I could see the front and said,   
“Tarot card.” The moon, it said. Andrew was just about to say something when Dr. Ziegler rushed in through the door.  
“Dr. Ziegler,” I said and greeted him with a nod as he walked over to us. He knelt down beside the body and took a look at as we stood up. “I’m going to go outside to talk to Professor McGonagall, I need to talk to some of the students,” I said and walked out the room. “Stay here and take photos, would you? Please?” I asked Andrew pleadingly and made a puppy-face. Eventually he sighed, gave up and agreed to help me out.  
I walked down the way too familiar road to the headmaster’s, or in this case headmistress’, office. As soon as I got into the office, professor McGonagall asked,  
“Can I help you, Agent Mahoney?”   
“I know it is way past curfew, but I’d have to talk to the student who found her,” I said hopefully, but she sighed.  
“I’m sorry Agent Mahoney, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. Draco Malfoy has had a long night, and we would want him to sleep as much as possible,” she said apologizing.   
“I understand, tomorrow at 13:15 I’ll be here to talk to this Draco Malfoy, and relations.” I gave a quick nod, said my goodbyes and walked back to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Who’d have thought that it would be a place for people to go die. Oh well. As I got to the door I could see Andrew outside of the bathroom with the camera in his hands.  
“Dr. Ziegler already left with the body. I took pictures of everything. Did you talk to Professor McGonagall?” he said and I nodded,  
“She said, that I’d have to come back tomorrow to talk to the kid who found her.”   
We began walking outside of Hogwarts, so that we’d be able to apperate back to the ministry.  
“You owe me one,” said Andrew and I said;   
“I sure do.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Shouldn’t you be going to Hogwarts?” asked a voice by the door. I was sitting behind my desk and I looked up from my papers, to find Andrew standing by the door. I looked at my watch knowing, by his tone, that I was late.

“As a matter of fact, yes I do,” I said more calm than I felt. I grabbed my MCI badge from the drawer in my desk, and walked out the door. Andrew was still standing in the door, so I had to push my way through, but I failed.

“For Merlin’s sake Andrew, move!” I yelled, but he just laughed. I sighed, rolled my eyes and asked him _nicely_ to let me through, but he denied my request.

“Something is wrong with you. I can tell,” he said and made eye contact.

“Nothing is wrong,” I said and tried to push my way through; again, but failed; again. I sighed even louder.

“Something is wrong. I can tell,” he said, repeating himself.

“No, there isn’t.”

“Yes, there is!”

“Fight me Andrew!” I hissed and pushed my way through. Success!

“You know, you say ‘fight me’ a lot for someone who is 160 centimeters short, and have trouble opening doors,” he called after me as I walked down the hall.

I walked into Mr. Waldron’s office to say; that I was heading to Hogwarts to get the witness testimony.

“Don’t take too long on this report Mahoney. Because technically it isn’t a crime, so actually it isn’t our department,” he said and I felt the anger rise in me.

“Technically it is our department because she did a crime to herself. I am doing my work properly and I am not letting anything rush me,” I said, and I could feel face turning red, so I walked out of the office. I could her Mr. Waldron shout behind me; that should I watch it, to be exact.

I got down to the atrium and apperated to outside of Hogwarts grounds. I shifted into my animagus form; a coyote and ran up to Hogwarts. As soon as I got to the gates I shifted back and walked in, with a healthy speed.

“Professor McGonagall,” I greeted her with a nod. “Mr. Malfoy, where can I find him?” I asked.

“Ah, Special Agent Mahoney. No one is having transfiguration class for the next couple of hours. I told Mr. Malfoy to meet you there. The classroom is free for you to use. I assume you remember where it is,” she said and I thanked her and found my way to the classroom.

The classroom door creaked, as I slowly opened it to find Mr. Malfoy already waiting inside. He was sitting at a desk with his head buried in his hands. I closed the door, walked over to him and sat down at the desk in front of his, but turned around so that I’d face him.

“Mr. Malfoy?” I asked and he looked up from his hands.

“I’m Special Agent-“ I began, but he interrupted me.

“Special Agent Mahoney. I know. You’re here to ask me what I saw **,** last night when I found her,” he said and all I could do was nod.

As he talked I wrote down what he said.

“I was doing my prefect rounds when I walked past the girl’s lavatory. I heard a noise and walked in. Granger was hanging there from her rope,” he said.

“What was the sound that you heard? Can you describe it?” I asked and he looked at me, as if I was stupid, so I returned the look.

“It sounded exactly like; Moaning Myrtle coming home from her night swim, in the black lake, and finding a dead girl in her ‘home’,” he said and I looked at him, leaned back, but wrote down what he said anyway.

He sighed impatiently and asked if we were done soon.

“If you haven’t got anything else to say about that night, then yes. I just need to know;” I said and he sighed.

“I just need to know if you knew why she would kill herself. Was she in any kind of trouble?”

He stood up and said;

“Not anything to commit suicide over.” And then he said his goodbye’s and left.

I wrote down what he said and sighed. _What to do now._

So I did the only thing I could right now; I went back to the ministry to write that goddamn report.

 


	4. Chapter 4

I kept tapping my quill on the parchment as some sort of stress action. The tip left small marks on the parchment. Andrew sighed loudly.  
“You do realize that you’re going to ruin, both quill and parchment, by doing that,” he said and I just tapped harder.  
“…and as a plus factor, you’re annoying the fuck, out of me!” he said and I that moment the tip of my quill snapped. I groaned and he snickered. I took a look at the parchment and saw all the marks the quill-tip had left.  
“Sheilagh, something is still wrong. Why won’t you tell me?” he asked and I sighed. I stood up, threw the parchment out and grabbed my wallet.  
“I’m going to go buy a new quill, down at Diagon alley,” I said, but Andrew stopped me.  
“No you’re not, not right now. Take one of mine,” he said and handed me a quill from his drawer.  
“Now sit down and talk,” he ordered and I obeyed.  
“I don’t know what’s wrong, okay? I just have a bad feeling about this whole case,” I said and sighed.  
“…Something is just not right. We overlooked something. Why would this young girl kill herself? I still don’t know,” I continued.  
“Maybe you could get a permission, to ask around on Hogwarts, from both McGonagall and Waldron,” he suggested.  
“Yeah,” I said and grew more confident every time I repeated the word.  
“Yeah,” I said again, stood up and walked out of the office.  
I then walked straight into Mr. Waldron’s office.  
“Agent Mahoney,” he said without looking up from his papers.  
“I’d like to go to Hogwarts, to find out why this girl killed herself,” I said without the sound of hesitate in my voice.  
“No,” he said.  
“Yes,” I began, but he interrupted me.  
“No, case closed, now write that report,” he said, but continued.  
“I need to find out why this girl killed herself. Something is not right. The brightest witch of her age goes and kills herself? No,” I said and he sighed.  
“Go to Hogwarts, do whatever you want, the report is on my desk tomorrow,” he said and I ran out of his office and into the office I shared with Andrew. I grabbed the quill he borrowed me and a new sheet of parchment and put it in a bag.  
“I got the permission, quick-owl me if you hear anything from Dr. Ziegler,” I said and ran out the door.  
Seven minutes later I was standing in Professor McGonagall’s office.  
“Do you know of Hermione Granger’s relations?” I asked her and she nodded.  
“Yes indeed, Mr. & Miss Weasley & Mr. Potter, They’re all in Gryffindor. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are in class. Miss Weasley should be in the Gryffindor common room. I assume you know where that is too Agent Mahoney,” I was just about to deny my knowledge of the common room’s placement, when I remembered, that she was the one who busted me and a couple of friends of mine, breaking into the Gryffindor common room, when I was student here.   
She just smiled and told me the password. I thanked her and walked out of the office.  
Soon I was standing in the Gryffindor common room and looking around at the students, sitting spread over the common room. A first or second year was walking past me, but I stopped her and asked for Miss Weasley.  
“Ginny Weasley?” she asked and I nodded. The little girl pointed at two big chairs over by the window, where a red-haired girl was sitting and playing chess with a boy. I thanked her and walked over to the boy and the girl.   
“Miss Weasley?” I asked and they both looked up.   
“I’m Special Agent Mahoney, may I talk to you for a second?” she nodded and stood up.  
We walked down to the court yard and sat down at the stone-fence.   
“You knew Hermione Granger well?” I asked carefully, and she nodded sadly.  
“She was my best friend,” she said and tears welled up in her eyes.  
“Can you think of any reason, she would kill herself?” I asked carefully, and she buried her face in her hands. I carefully placed a hand of her back, to show compassion. I mean, if Andrew committed suicide, I think would feel the same way she does now.  
She put her hands in her lap and sniffled.  
“S-she had trouble, but she would not kill herself, because of it. I can’t believe that she would.” She hiccupped with tears running down her cheeks.  
I was just about to say something, when an owl came flying, and dumped a letter in my lap. Miss Weasley looked at the letter curiously and so did I. I picked up the letter. On the outside it said;  
Agent Mahoney  
ASAP  
“Aren’t you going to open it?” asked Miss Weasley and I nodded and opened I quickly. It said:  
Sheilagh. Ministry now. I have something you need to see now.   
“Miss Weasley,”   
“Ginny,” she corrected me.  
“Ginny, I have to go now. It’s urgent. I know we didn’t get to talk much, so I will come back to talk another day, okay?” I said and she nodded. I said my goodbyes and about 5 minutes later I was standing in the office I shared with Andrew.   
“What is happening? I got your owl,” I said and he jumped up from his desk, took a file from his desk.  
“Remember how you could not reach the rope around her neck?” he asked and I nodded.  
“What was missing from the lavatory?” he asked and I looked at him confused.  
“If you hang yourself you have to,” he began, but then I realized and interrupted.  
“Something to jump from. There was nothing she could’ve jumped from.” I said.  
“You were right. Something is wrong and now. We know why,” he said and handed me the file in his hand.  
“The autopsy-file from Dr. Ziegler. She had more estrogen and progesterone in her body than normal…” he began.  
I opened it and began reading.  
“This doesn’t make any sense,” I interrupted.  
“Death-cause; water in lungs,” I continued,  
“I know, it doesn’t make any sense, unless,” He began, but I interrupted again.  
“Unless she was murdered.”


	5. Chapter 5

“We would need to take a look in her dorm,” said Andrew to Professor McGonagall, who nodded understandingly.”  
“You just do what you need to do, to solve this," she said. “Miss Weasley will show you where it is,”  
We nodded, thanked and walked out to find Ginny Weasley.   
“Is she a person I should know who is?” asked Andrew.   
“No, but luckily I know who she is. She was Hermione Granger's best friend,” I said and he nodded.  
“Related to Ron Weasley?” he asked and I looked at him.  
“Ron Weasley? Who is that, a brother I presume, and how do you know him?” I asked.  
“I was the one to deliver the news to Mr. & Mrs. Granger. They told me that Hermione and this Ron Weasley, would come home for the summer, remember?” he said and I tried to recall him saying it.   
“Anyway, how do we find her?” he asked and sighed.  
“The Gryffindor common room,”   
“How do you know that?” he asked and I just shook my shoulders. I didn’t know it, but I think McGonagall would have told me, if I had to go anywhere else, than last time.  
We walked into the Gryffindor common room, and to my satisfaction, Ginny Weasley was again sitting one of those big chairs. She saw us the moment we walked in and stood up. She knew we would come here to talk to her.  
“Ginny? You can take us to Hermione Granger’s dorm right?” I asked her and she nodded.  
“Her and I shared a dorm, it’s this way,” she said and led the way, up some stairs. As we got up the stairs Andrew let out a sigh and we turned to look confused at him.  
“They seem to have removed the old staircase spell,” he said trying to explain his earlier sigh, but Ginny shook her head.  
“It’s still there, it just doesn’t seem to apply for anyone over eighteen,” she said and Andrew had a little “oh”-moment. Ginny opened a door and showed us in.  
“This is it, then. I haven’t had time to pack her things yet,” she said and Andrew began taking pictures with the camera, on the little two-bed girls-dorm.   
“Ginny you might want to sit down,” I began and Andrew stopped his photographing and looked at me. He gave me a look that said; Don’t you dare.   
“I’m only telling you this because; you were Hermione’s best friend, and I trust you too keep your mouth shut about this. It’s important no one knows this. Even though it may be hard to bear alone,” I said and Andrew interrupted me.  
“What are you doing? You can’t tell her! She could be a suspect for all we know!”   
“She is the only source we have on Hermione’s relations and problems. She’s a ticket into Hermione’s world,” I said and just then realizing that we, as two professional agents, were fighting in front of her.  
“A suspect?” she asked and all I could do was sighing. Andrew turned his back on us and began photographing and going through cupboards again.  
“Hermione Granger was murdered,” I said straight forward and then Ginny broke down. It only took her half a second to comprehend what I said.  
“Her cause of death, was water in her lungs, and a lot of it. She was drowned.”  
“But she was hanging from the ceiling?!”   
“Her lungs were filled with water. She was already dead, when she was hanged,”   
“How?” she cried.  
“We don’t know yet,” said Andrew over from a corner, where he was sitting on the floor.  
“but I think that you should take a look at this, Sheilagh,” he said and showed me a card. A tarot card.  
“Another one? Where did you find it?” I asked and he handed me the card.  
“It was sticking out from that book,” he said and pointed at a book. Hogwarts: a History, it said in the front page and Andrew took it and shook it. Nothing else fell out. I took a look at the card in my hand. The Devil, it said. I turned the card around and showed it to Ginny.  
“Have you seen any of these tarot cards, in Hermione Granger’s things?” I asked and she nodded.  
“Yes, it began a couple of months ago. She started finding them here and there,” Ginny stood up from the bed and went over to Hermione’s nightstand. She pulled a small stack of cards.  
“This one; Temperence. She found it in her shoe one morning. And this one; She found it under her pillow an afternoon. The rest I don’t remember where she found,” said Ginny and handed Andrew the stack.  
“Hermione hated divination and everything that had anything to do with it. Everybody knew. We figured it was just a joke, with these cards popping out everywhere. Hermione would not let herself bully that way. She only removed the cards from the finding places, so that the one who placed them, would think she actually let herself bully by them,” she said.  
“We found one in the crime scene,” I said.  
“Oh and Miss Weasley?” asked Andrew from his corner.  
“I have this feeling that you know a Mr. Weasley,” he said.  
“Well yes, there’s seven of them, My dad and my six brothers,” she said.  
“Did any of them have any relations with Hermione?” asked Andrew and Ginny just looked at him before she answered.  
“I figure you mean the youngest of my older brothers, Ron,” Both Andrew and I nodded.  
“Then yes, Ron was Hermione’s boyfriend,”


	6. Chapter 6

“Take us to him,” said Andrew friendlier than a demand like that, could be.  
“They had some relationship trouble,” Ginny began as she stood up.   
“But, I don’t think that it was enough to kill her,” She paused.  
“No he’d never kill her, he loved her,” she said and squeezed her hands so hard, her knuckles went white.  
“We’re not saying he did kill her, not at all. We do not think that any of the students here could have done it. We are actually suspecting someone from outside Hogwarts. We just need information about her so that we can actually suspect anyone,” Andrew explained and Ginny loosened up.  
“Well then you better follow,” she said and walked out the dorm and we followed.

“Does anybody know where Ron is?” she asked in the common room and most people looked up, but no one really responded. Then an Irish-sounding fellow said that he was in The Great Hall, so we went out of the common room and headed to The Great Hall.  
When we entered The Great Hall, Ginny went straight to the Gryffindor table. She wandered past a couple of students and went over to two boys sitting and talking. One of the boys had just as red hair as she, and the other had black hair and glasses.  
“Harry, Ron, this is two agents from MCI, they’re here to talk about Hermione,” she said and they both swallowed.  
“Hi, I’m Special agent Mahoney, this is Special agent Lamox,” I said and gestured to Andrew.  
“Can we sit down and talk?” I asked and both boys nodded, so I thanked Ginny who walked away, and we sat down in front of the two boys.  
“What does MCI stand for?” asked the black-haired boy, whose name had to be Harry.  
“Magical Crime Investigation,” said Andrew and Harry nodded.  
“So I understand that you two were Hermione’s best friend and… Boyfriend?” I said and looked at the red-haired kid, Ron. They both nodded.  
“Do you know anything that could’ve made her kill herself? Was she sad? Did she say anything about wanting to die?” I asked and they both looked like they began thinking. Eventually they both shook their heads a little.  
“She had problems, but not that big. At least not what she told us. She could manage, that’s what she said,” said Harry and Ron looked down.  
“You don’t see any reason she could’ve taken her own life?” Andrew asked, “At all?”  
“Hermione was strong. Yes, she had ups and downs, and the usual teenage problems, but she would not kill herself over them!” Harry said, a tad more aggressive.   
“Okay,” Andrew said and I sighed a little. “But if you think of any reason she might have killed herself over, please tell us.”  
“Why do you care so much?” asked Ron muffled, as the first thing he said in this conversation.  
I turned to him and looked him in the eye.  
“Because teenage girls don’t just kill themselves for no reason. They must be a reason, and maybe she is not the only one, with that kind of trouble. We are trying to prevent more suicides from happening,” I lied, very elegantly, if you ask me, and if Hermione Granger actually had killed herself, what I just, would not be as much of lie, as it is now. With that said, Andrew and I stood up, said our thank-you’s and goodbye’s.  
“Wasn’t Ron Weasley supposed to “love” each other?” asked Andrew and I could only manage a little grunt, as answer. Because, yes indeed, friends and a couple and he could only manage to say one sentence about her.

“Did you talk to them? Harry and Ron?” asked Ginny, when she caught up with us on the corner of a corridor.  
“Yes, but how come your brother be s passive about Hermione as a subject?” asked Andrew.  
“Passive? As in he did not say anything about her or their relationship?” she asked and I shook my head. She scoffed.  
“He is unbelievable. He loved her very much and I know she loved him at some point, but she hurt Ron. Because Ron found out about her cheating on him,” she said and Andrew’s face looked very surprised.  
“Wow she did not seem like that kind of girl. Uh, do you know with whom she was unfaithful?” I asked slowly, trying to process the news.  
“No, she says, uh said, she said that she was afraid to be judged. She never told anyone. She did not think that I would be able to look at her the same way ever again, so I don’t know.”  
 


	7. Chapter 7

“Look there is something wrong here,” I began and Andrew rolled his eyes. I paced in front of his and my own desk.  
“Yes, Sheilagh indeed there is something wrong going on here. Maybe it could have something to do with the fact that we are investigating a murder,” Andrew said and I walked over behind his desk and slapped his shoulder. That is, if you actually can slap ones shoulder.  
“The thing is, we don’t really have any good motives yet, and there is not really a murder weapon, unless you count the rope she was hanging from. Although that was not her case of death and not even an actual rope,” I said, sighed and slumped down into my office chair.   
“No, what was that fabric? Did we ever found out?”   
“No we did not find out. If we could figure out where that piece of fabric came from, we could be one step closer to the murderer,” I said and Andrew nodded.  
The door was slammed open by Mr. Waldron, who was all red in his face.  
“AGENT MAHONEY! AGENT LAMOX! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” yelled Mr. Waldron.  
Andrew and I looked confused at each other then at Mr. Waldron. Apparently Andrew and I were not quick enough to answer so Mr. Waldron just continued.   
“I have a new case for you! I have been looking all over to find you! It says that you both has been on work, yet you were both absent!”  
“A new case? What? No! No way! And we were at Hogwarts. There has been a murder on a young girl there, remember?” I said.   
“Hogwarts? Murder? What murder? There was a suicide that you were doing a report on at Hogwarts, but no murder,” I just looked at him and then at Andrew.  
“Unless that of course was a murder.”  
“I thought you filled him in,” I said through clenched teeth to Andrew.  
“Well, I thought you filled him,” said Andrew.  
“Clearly I have not been filled in on whatever you two are doing on Hogwarts. And now I have to find another pair of agents to take this case,” Mr. Waldron sighed and went back out the door, but stopped again.  
“Send me an update or report or something so I know what mess you are making at that school,” he said, went out and closed the door.  
“Andrew your job is to fill him in on things like this, so we don’t end up in a situation like this,” I said and Andrew looked went to defense himself.  
“I thought that would be a thing you would do when you come running from Hogwarts to pick me up for things that look like nothing,” we both sighed and leaned back into our chairs.  
“Why did you come back that way?” he asked.  
“What do you mean? What way?” I asked.  
“Running and apperating, you could’ve just written a message or something.”  
“Well I didn’t have and owl and it just seemed like the quickest way.” Andrew nodded and looked satisfied with my answer.  
“Then did you just come running back for me?” He asked and I sighed.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I need you,”   
“You need me?”  
“Yeah, for once we tried to split up and get things done quicker and look what happens. I can’t do things on my own. I’m not good enough,”   
“Oh come on Sheilagh! If it wasn’t for you I’d just be a desk-agent. I’m just there to think for you when you get heated up,” he said and I blushed a bit.  
“You know, Ravenclaw-brain over here,” he said and we both chuckled.  
“Besides it was getting cold outside and I left my jacket here,” I said with a smug grin and it was now his turn to slap my shoulder. Again, if that is possible.  
“Yeah, sure.”  
“Whatever.”  
“Anyway, back to murder.”  
“Well that sounded nice,” I said.  
“So we know she had an affair.”  
“With another student on the school?”  
“We don’t know that for sure.”  
“Who else would it be? Somebody outside the school? I hardly think so,”  
“Yet it’s not really excluded.”  
“No, it’s not. Anyway it could be a motive.”  
“Yeah with the hole who-will-leave-who-for-who-problem.”  
“Yup. And somebody could have known, and killed Granger.”  
“Or the guy/girl she had an affair with killed her. Or the boyfriend for that matter, although I do not think so.”  
“What, you think it could’ve been the boyfriend? Why not? I mean, you saw him.”  
I just held my hand to my stomach and told him that my gut told me so. There was a little pause and then Andrew asked for the autopsy-file. I opened my drawer and took out the file and handed it to him.  
“So to conclude, she was murdered because of the water we found in her lungs, which was the cause of death.”  
“Yes, because how can a dead person hang herself?”  
“True she couldn’t. We are therefor looking for an accomplice and potentially murderer.”  
“Accomplice?”  
“Yes we don’t exactly know how she died. She could’ve been drowned or she could’ve drowned herself. In that case why would anyone try to hide her suicide, by making it look like another form of suicide.”  
“Someone clearly did not think this through,” I said and shook my head.  
“But where did the water come from?” I then asked.  
“Water?”  
“The water in her lungs.”  
“Ah, well we could look at the crime scene pictures,” Andrew suggested and he began looking under piles and stacks of paper and files to see if he could find them. Eventually he did and spread them all over his desk. I left my chair and walked over to his. I, gently yet firmly, pushed his butt off his chair with my own butt, taking his seat. He then realized what I was doing, rolled his eyes and then gave me the rest of the space on chair by standing up. He then leaned in over my shoulder to have a look on the pictures.   
“There,” I said and pointed to the third picture.  
“The toilet. It’s clogged,” I said and held up the picture.  
“Yes, but wait. Isn’t it Moaning Myrtles bathroom?”  
“Yes it is,” I said and looked confused at Andrew.  
“Then why haven’t we met her in there yet? And couldn’t she have seen something?”  
“You’re right,” I said and left his chair. He quickly sat down as if he was afraid I’d take it again. I did not. No, I grabbed Granger’s autopsy-file from his desk and began reading it again, looking for things that we could’ve missed.  
“…highered levels of estrogen and progesterone…” I read out loud from the file. Andrew looked up.  
“Yes, my first thought would be that she was pregnant. And that Dr. Ziegler confirmed it,” he said.  
“Were you going to tell me?” He nodded.  
“Yes but I forgot again,” he said and I rolled my eyes.  
“You forgot? For Merlin’s sake you… you… urgh!” Andrew just remained silent.  
“So she was pregnant, that actually leaves us with a possible motive,” I said and Andrew nodded.   
“So now we just have to find out who her lover was,”


End file.
